gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Galactic Colonization technology
This article deals with technology from the Galactic Colonization timeline of the Gundam fictional universe metaseries. Mobile Suit Technology Liberty Support Frames Saviour Ejection Protective System The Saviour Ejection Protective System was a technology developed by Regal Incorporated for the Human Federation. It was a system that ejected a pilot's cockpit from the mobile suit through a pair of hidden thrusters. In the event a mobile suit faced catastrophic damage, the Ejection System would automatically activate. All Mass-Production Mobile Suits were equipped with the Saviour Ejection Protective System as a means to preserve lives and allow the pilots to fight another day. The only exception to this rule were the Gundam-types Mobile Suits employed by the Federation. Solar Power Absorption System The Solar Power Absorption System was secretly developed by Revolutech Advanced Industries and was released by one of their proxy companies, Maxima Industries. It was a system that passively absorbed solar energy secreted by any nearby stars and converted it into electricity. It was designed to act a secondary power system, in the event that the main power generator suffered malfunctions or went offline. Subsequently, the Absorption System could also be used to supplement a mobile weapon's power supply, enhancing the operation time. The design schematics were voluntarily leaked by Revolutech Advanced Industries, allowing any faction such as the Unified Earth Government and the Human Federation to use it on their mobile weapons as well as starships. Zenith Flight System The Zenith Flight System was a device developed by Shiina Nero in conjunction with the Human Federation that allowed a mobile suit to move within the atmosphere and in space uninhibited. The Human Federation Military regularly used the Zenith Float System, eventually designating it as standard equipment during the Milky Way Civil War. The System was primarily found on the HFMS-0M4 Keeper and the Warden Line but previous generations could also be equipped with it. The far more advanced version of the Zenith Flight System was the Variable Energy Output Flight System and it was also developed by Shiina Nero. The Zenith Flight System would later be co-opted by the Unified Earth Government, whom later developed a derivative technology called the Repulsor Float System. Scout Long Range Sensor Array HUNTER System The HUNTER System was a weapon system that saw use on a variety of mobile suits, mobile armours, and warships. Several versions of the HUNTER System were known to exist, each with their own distinct weapons, capabilities, advantages and disadvantages. It ultimately allowed the user to remotely control a series of miniaturized mobile weapon units to attack numerous targets from any angle imaginable. Originally pioneered by Revolutech Advanced Industries, the HUNTER System was purportedly perfected by the Human Federation's Regal Incorporated. Over time, the use of the HUNTER System became unanimous with all the Factions within the Milky Way Galaxy. Orion Project The Orion Project was a mobile suit development program front-runnered by Chancellor Francis Leblanc and the Unified Earth Government. It was an attempted effort to surpass the stagnation of mobile suit development as determined by Chancellor Leblanc and provide a distinct advantage over the much hated Human Federation. A total of six prototype mobile suits were developed and completed: the UEG-001X Gundam Redemption, the UEG-002X Gundam Absolution, the UEG-003X Gundam Penance, the UEG-004X Gundam Saviour, the UEG-005X Gundam Providence, and the UEG-006X Gundam Sin. Gundam-type Mobile Suit The Gundam-type Mobile Suits were a highly advanced line of mobile weapons first developed by the Unified Earth Government sanctioned Orion Project. Gundam-type Mobile Suits were most notable for being equipped with the latest advances in technology and each of them had a distinct aesthetic that it separated from mass-production mobile suits. The appearance of a Gundam-type provided a distinct advantage on any type of battlefield, being able to raise and lower troop morale respectively and easily decimate most mobile suits with little effort. In response, the Human Federation developed their own line of Gundam-type Mobile Suits to counter the UEG's units within a year. Mobile Doll System Stealth & Jamming Technology Dead Orbit Stealth Film Noir System Stealth Ablative Coating Offensive Technology Multiple Ammunition Variable Impact System The Multiple Ammunition Variable Impact System, colloquially known as the MAVIS Weapon, was a specialized armament designed by the Human Federation's Mobile Suit Research and Development Institute for the numerous variants of the advanced HFMS-0M5 Warden line of mobile suits. The MAVIS Weapon came in many shapes and sizes but it was primarily designed to be a rifle. Once prototype development was completed, the MAVIS System was slated to be used as a standard armament within the Federation Military. Superior Sonic Vibration Blade The Superior Sonic Vibration Blade (SSVB), also referred to as VibBlades, were hand-carried weapons that utilized a compact ultra-sonic generator to cause the blade to vibrate at a highly potent frequency. While the Vibration Blade appeared to be stationary, it was actually moving several million times per second, which seemingly gave it the illusionary ability to clean slice through enemy armour. In actuality, the Vibration Blade chipped away at armour several million times to slice through it. In order to increase the potency of the Vibration Blade, it was also developed to utilize extremely high temperatures, adding another tier of danger and ultimately marking its reputation as a fatal anti-mobile suit weapon. Due to the Unified Earth Government's heavy usage of Beam Sabers, the Human Federation created the Superior Sonic Vibration Blades with recently developed beam-resistant weave. This modification ultimately granted the VibBlades the ability to parry attacks from Beam Sabers, a pay off the Federation readily accepted. Additionally, VibBlades were also coated with Anti-Beam Coating in order to protect it from immediate destruction from beam weaponry. Beam Saber Beam Sabers were a technology both independently developed by the Unified Earth Government and the Human Federation after its respective establishment. Beam Sabers functioned through a positron field containing highly condensed energy particles, which would be further manipulated into the form of a blade. Beam Sabers were extremely effective against conventional weaponry as well as mobile suits, starships, and bases. However, Beam Sabers were unable to go through Beam Sabers, causing each weapon to clash with other as if a hard surface was present. The Beam Sabers were also evenly matched against the Human Federation's Superior Sonic Vibration Blade, largely due to the large amount of anti-beam material weaved into the equipment. Beam Sabers were primarily utilized by the Unified Earth Government. As for the Human Federation, Beam Sabers had fallen into disuse in favor of the Superior Sonic Vibration Blade. Beam Sabers suffered from several weaknesses such as particle dispersion, different combat environments, and anti-beam measures. Beam Sabers were originally designed for one size and size but had eventually changed to be flexible with pilot preference. General Purpose Wired Projectile Hadron Particle Collider Defensive Technology Anti Beam Coating Other Technology Cloning Cloning was outlawed in both the Unified Earth Government and the Human Federation. However, the Unified Earth Government broke its own laws and illegally produced clones to supplement the Unified Earth Defense Force. The majority of the clones employed by the UEG consisted of Artificial Homo Novus. Preventer Field Orbital Garrison Platform E-PAC Standing for Energy Power Ammunition Container, the E-PAC G-Plate Tactical Combat Intelligence Battle Analysis Computer The Battle Analysis Computer, commonly referred to as the Battle Assistance Coordinator, were integrated computer systems developed by the Unified Earth Government by Scientist Gerald Davidson. Installed on mobile suits, it was often used in conjunction with a Tactical Combat Intelligence, where it provided pilots with tactical analysis, streamlined statistics, and suggestions based on current events taking place on the battlefield. Battle Analysis Computers were also installed on warships, provided the starships with unique functions and capabilities. In later years, the Battle Analysis Computer would be reverse-developed by Shiina Nero from the Human Federation Mobile Suit Research and Development Institute. GEN Energy Harnesser System The Generational Evolutionary Neutroynic Energy Harness/Harvester System (GENEHS), usually referred to as the GEN Energy Harnesser System for short and sometimes called the GEN System/Drive, was an experiment yet powerful generator that somewhat utilized experimental particle technology as well as a theoretical energy production technique which involved neutronic and baryonic decay. GEN Condenser GEN Condensers, sometimes referred to as the GEN Storage Container were efficient energy capacitors designed and manufactured by the contracted Revolutech Advanced Industries. The GEN Condenser's exact purpose was to aid in the storage, retention and equal distribution of excess GEN Energy for various mobile suits, weaponry, and ships. Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes See Also *Galactic Colonization Superweapons